lui
by loveless4813
Summary: Gackt, pris d’un sentiment fort, décide de jeter le voile qui recouvre son départ du fameux groupe appelé Malice Mizer. Il décrit les actes élémentaires qui ont fait de sa vie une réussite professionnelles et une vraie catastrophe sentimentale… il se remé


ATTENTION : cette fic contient des passage assez ¨hot¨ (LEMON) donc la sensibilité de certain peut être affecté…

LUI

Avant de quitter ce monde à deux visages, j'ai décidé de vous révéler mon histoire, la vraie, l'unique mais surtout l'authentique. En quelque sorte, celle que les médias n'ont pas fabriquées et celle pour laquelle Mana n'est pas intervenue. Vous vous posez peut-être la question suivante : pourquoi seulement maintenant, quel est mon but ?

Je veux simplement vous dévoiler mon histoire, mes moments passer au sein de Malice Mizer. Et oui la version un peu différente de celle que nous avons véhiculé… et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Je regrette d'avoir quitter ce groupe, le groupe qui a forgé ma gloire, le groupe de mes débuts,… J'ai tout raté en le quittant et si j'ai une courte biographie, c'est au nom de la vérité et de la réconciliation. Je tiens à présenté mes excuse auprès de nos nombreux fans mais surtout auprès de mon chère et tendre… je l'ai bafouer, salis et je l'ai perdu de vue… j'ai même appris à le détester… A l'heure actuelle, je souffre et je suis rongé par les remords. Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire mon œuvre sans artifices, sans censures.

J'atteignais à peine la majorité que dans ma tête j'avais tout planifié… je voulais faire une carrière solo, chanter devant des milliers de personnes sur une scène démesurée… le nom de Malice Mizer commençait à se rependre. La music n'était pas trop mal mais le chanteur Tetsu… disons qu'on ne pouvait pas en dire autant… c'est vrai, il faut dire les choses comme elle le sont, il n'avait pas la voie… au risque de vous paraître prétentieux, je ne pense pas qui l'ai eut un jour et qu'il aura dans un futur proche ou éloigné. Enfin la n'est pas l'importance, j'avais décidé d'assister à un de leur concert sur un coup de tête. Ils faisaient un concert pas trop de chez moi et donc je me décidai d'aller les voir. Il y a une chose que je dois doit vous avouer tout de suite, Mana … j'en avais déjà entendu parler… En effet, lorsque Girl'e se sépara, son talent avait déjà fait parler de lui. Je savais qu'il était beau… non, il était resplendissant, il m'arrivait même de fantasmer sur lui. Je vais sauter les détails. Mais imaginer bien que j'avais déjà une certaine attirance pour lui. Si j'allais à leur concert, c'était pour avoir une idée… je voulais voir comment cela se passait. Je voulais acquérir une certaine expérience et en jouir. Les plupart des fans étaient des demoiselles un peu bruyante. Je fût étonné, elle criaient le nom de Tetsu… j'étais désespéré, sa voix ne l'intéressait pas du tout… elle voulait juste un beau gosse sur lequel elles pouvaient imaginer une multitude de fantasmes. Mon cas n'était pas mieux, j'en avais beaucoup pour Mana mais ne m'empêchait d'admirer son jeu de guitare. Je fusse bluffé, ils n'avaient qu'une toute petite salle et pourtant ils racontaient toute une histoire. Toute une féerie se dégageait du concert, un vraie conte de fées. Ce fût le tournant de ma vie, c'est après leur show que je me suis décidé à me lancer définitivement dans le monde fourbe de la musique. La semaine d'après, je passai tout les journaux, catalogues d'ados et les magasine féminin afin de voir les dernières tendances, les derniers penchant de la mode mais surtout, j'étais à la recherche d'un groupe. Mes soirées, je les passais dans les bars karaoké afin de m'habituer à chanter devant des gens. Cela m'a beaucoup appris à gérer mon stress…

Un soir qui commença comme les autres… j'annonçai à mes parents que je sortais perfectionner ma voix. Ils savaient que j'en avais besoin, j'éprouvais beaucoup de mal à rentrer dans un groupe. A chaque fois, ils ne me trouvaient pas assez. Pas assez quoi ? Aucun n'a bien voulut me le dire, je désespérais… J'arrivé dans mon bar préféré, tout le monde me salua comme à l'accoutumée et je pris place. Je dus attendre un quart d'heure avant que je n'entende mon nom pour que je puisse faire de moi la scène. Exceptionnellement, le bar était rempli, de demoiselle majoritairement. Je montai sur scène et le play-back fût lancé. Je commençai à chanter ma chanson préféré mais je croisé le regard d'une personne qui me laissa sans voix. Il se tenait au bout de la salle avec son immense chapeau noir et son long manteau noir. Tout était démesuré chez, oui tout croyez moi. Il buvait de l'eau grenadine, une spécificité française, et il me regardait froidement. Me voyant perdu, il me fit signe de continuer mais je perdis pied et je quittai la scène. Je vis qu'il ralla et quitta les lieux précipitamment. Il me fallut un certain temps avant que je ne comprenne que c'était mon idole qui se tenait là. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment que je compris la raison pour laquelle il y avait tant de femmes. Je réalisai que je venais d'avoir mon plus gros bide et tout ça devant la personne qui brillait le plus à mes yeux. Cette image me valut tout de même nom de scène, Gackt, l'étoile de la music, je le tenais… Deux semaines après ce carnage, j'appris que Malice Mizer tenait des auditions auxquelles je participai.

Je fusse ébloui par la beauté de Mana. Il était assis, les jambes croisées sa guitare à la main. Il la serrait, la frottait. Il y avait une inscription dessus mais je n'étais pas encore apte à lire jeune fille x. ce n'est qu'un mois après mon entrée que je su déchiffrer d'ailleurs, il manquait le e de jeune… il me proposèrent plusieurs chanson pour passer mon audition. Je ne savais pas laquelle choisir puisque je ne connaissais pas vraiment leur chanson. Je décidai de prendre la première en tête de liste, je ne me souviens pas de son nom de départ. Mais, dans voyage, nous l'avions appelé premier amour. Je sais le cadre, le titre de la chanson, on aurait put se croire dans un de ces romans à l'eau de rose. J'éprouvai beaucoup de problème de rythme et les tonalités étaient éprouvantes. Mana se leva et coupa le son de la stéréo et décida de m'accompagner à la guitare. Et se fût la symbiose, lui à mes côtés, tous se simplifia et s'accorda dans mon esprit. Je tenais enfin le bon fil à suivre. Je revois encore le regard de Közi et de Yuki, il fallait les voir. Ils étaient assis bouche béante, ils étaient prêts à baver. Eux aussi, je les ai déçu avec mon comportement. Maintenant, c'est trop tard le mal est fait. Je remerciai Mana mais il ne me répondit pas… Ce n'est que trois jours après que j'appris que j'étais choisissent, ce fût là une des premières grandes joies que je connus. Notre album se fit connaître et nous pouvions enfin chanter sur des scènes respectables. Mais, j'étais loin d'imaginer la suite…

Un an passa, Mana et moi étions devenu très proche au point de se faire des petits câlins avant de monter sur scène. Je vais aller droit au but, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire en détails la vie du groupe à ce stade… Nous composions une nouvelle chanson à deux. C'était mon idée mais je souhaitais son aide. Nous la baptisions le ciel, une des chansons de notre album phare. Après l'avoir fini, je le regardai droit dans les yeux et je sentis des frissons me parcourir de haut en bas. Je le vis rougir et me regarder le regard fuyant le mien. Je le sentais gêné mais je suis persuadé qu'il savait où nous allions. Il le savait, il connaissait la suite. Assis sur sa chaise, non sur son tabouret, je me mis à lui frôler la jambe avec mon pied gauche. Il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de me regarder timidement. Je me mis à genou devant lui et je me mis à lui embrasser les jambes après lui avoir ôter ses chaussures et ses bas nylon. Il défit ses jambes et je pris cela comme une invitation. J'étais très stressé puisque ce fût ma première relation et ma première fois. Je n'avais pas honte de faire cela avec un homme mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en étais fier. Je remontai jusqu' à ce que ma tête soit dissimuler en dessous de sa robe bouffante. Je le sentis tendu et tout émoustiller, il était un peu chatouilleux. Chaque fois que je le touchais, il faisait un petit mouvement de recul avec son ventre. Je passai ma main sur son boxer. Là encore, je me doit de faire une correction ; il ne portait des culottes qu'il avait créer, des sous-vêtements Moi-Même-Moitié. Je mis ma main sur son sexe et je sentis qu'il était en éveil. J'avais la preuve formelle que Mana était attiré par moi ou du moins par mon physique. Je l'encerclé à l'aide de mes lèvres et lui aspirai la vie. Enfin, vous voyez bien ce que je lui faisais, je ne dois pas vous faire un dessin. Je sentis vite une chaleur sur ma langue, il avait joui en moi, dans ma bouche. Je pris cela comme un immense cadeau qu'il m'offrait dans cette après midi. Je crus que nous allions en arrêter là mais pas du tout… il se releva et me plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de la porte que je m'empressai de verrouiller. Il se débarrassa de sa robe bleue et se retrouva nu devant moi. Je sentis mon organe réagir à la vue de cet ange dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'agenouilla et ouvra ma braguette. Lui, aussi, n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'avoir mon orgasme. Encore une fois je crus que nous allions repartir chacun de notre côté. Mais, Mana m'allongea à terre et il demanda de me mettre à quatre pattes. Il entra en moi avec une telle aisance que je compris que ce n'était pas sa première fois. Il jouit plusieurs fois en moi et je ressentis une extase profonde. Après cela, nous étions tous les deux allongé par terre au milieu des différents costume de scène. Je le tenais dans mes bras et je me sentis bizarre, je voulais encore le prendre. J'avis envi de lui, de son être, de son enveloppe. Je voulais le consommer jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Mais, il déclina mon offre et me demanda de tenir secret ce qui se passait entre nous. Je le reconnus, le Mana professionnel. Il avait deux personnalités, il y avait Mana le guitariste hors paire qui ne parlait jamais et le Mana, le doux Mana, l'épicuriste. Je me souviens d'une anecdote, j'en ris encore. Mais, je dois insister sur le fait que le Mana que vous connaissiez n'à rien n'avoir avec celui derrière la scène. Nous étions à table, dans l'appartement de Kamijo, et nous prenions le souper tous ensemble. Nous passions une agréable soirée qui prit une tournure assez spéciale. Közi, ne se souciant pas des autres qui dégustait leur coulis aux fraises et dans une extrême délicatesse, se lâcha. Une odeur pestilentielle flottait dans la pièce, Kamijo, Yuki et moi le regardions, a demi étonné, et ne lui firent un sermon. Mais, Mana l'accompagna dans un duo anal. Je tombai sur mon derrière, Mana qui se lâche… c'est vraiment quelque chose de rare. Cependant, le point positif dans ce souper, c'est que cela était euphorisant et nous rigolions. Oui, je sais… vous nous pensiez pas comme cela mais nous sommes des gens normaux. De plu, nous nous sentions l'âme d'enfants, donc… Mais pour Mana, c'est ce que je vous disais. Vous connaissiez le Mana pro et taiseux. Et nous nous avions droit à une autre version… le notre, le mien. Ange et démon, Mana soulevait tous les cœurs. Dans ses tenues féminines, je ne pouvais pas lui résister et il le savait. C'est pourquoi quand il avait envie de moi, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Nous avions enfin finit l'écriture de merveilles, tout était près et voilà que Mana nous annonce que nous allions réaliser un court métrage. Les autres approuvèrent mais je restai méfiant, je savais qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose. En effet, lors de son annonce, Mana me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il me confia que ce qui se déroulerait dans la fiction pourrait m'arriver un jour si je le rejetterais. C'était sa manière à lui de me dire je t'aime et je compris que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur sinon… Le tournage nous appris beaucoup et nous nous en sommes inspiré pour nos futures tournées. Après ce tournage merveilleux, il m'a fait découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Toute l'équipe avait quitté le lieux de tournage, ils ne restaient plus que nous deux. Je m'appuyais sur le mur lorsqu'il s'avança devant moi. Il passa sa main sur mon torse et je sentis des frissons sur mon ventre. Je lui confiai que j'avais envi de lui tout de suite et je pris sa main dans la main. Je la conduisit plus bas mais il résista, j'avais oublier que c'était lui le Semei. Cependant, il fit mieux que çà, il le caressa et l'enveloppa dans ses mains. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux tandis que je me laissais aller, je sentis que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps alors je le stoppai. Je l'allongeai à terre avec une extrême délicatesse comme si vous aviez une poupée de porcelaine dans les mains. Je lui ôter ses vêtements délicatement, c'était comme une rose qui s'épanouissait sous mes yeux. Je lui parcourus le corps en y déposant des tendres baisers tandis qu'il rougissait. Il me prit la tête dans les mains et m'amena vers son organe et je le lui ceinturai avec ma langue et mes lèvres. Je l'entendis soupirai, cela signifiait que j'étais de le bon. Je me mis à le faire plus vite et il me stoppa, ça tombait bien… j'avais la mâchoire engourdie. Ensuite, il me déculotta et entra en moi avec une facilité déconcertante. Je poussais des gémissements. Même si cela me faisait du bien, j'éprouvait une petite douleur ; le passage était un peu trop étroit pour lui. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelque minute et il s'allongea à côté de moi. Il me demanda de le chevaucher. J'acceptai mais avant cela, je l'embrassais si fort que je le sentis emporter par une vague de chaleur. Et j'accompli sa requête après quoi je crut que nous allions nous arrêter mais de nouveau je me trompai. Nous essayâmes la prise du lotus, du panda et du lierre. Mana ne manquait pas ni d'expérience, ni d'imagination… je jouis sur lui et il me regarda en souriant. Il se mit à genou et aspira la fin du liquide. Enfin, ce que je croyait être la fin puisque je jouit une seconde fois dans sa bouche. Après quoi, je fis de même à la différence que je faillis m'étouffer à cause de la quantité. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il en réclamait encore. J'étais exténué et il en voulait toujours plus. Je lui avouai que j'étais à bout de force mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me prendre encore une fois. J'étais à demi couché, me tenant à la chaise, et il s'était presque allongé sur moi. Le cadre était magnifique. Le décor était celui d'un café français à l'époque des roi louis. Je sentait sa respirations dans mes cheveux et à mon oreille droite il me disait ai shitehiru. Je savais ce que cela représentait pour lui et je me retournai et l'embrasai. J'étais recouvert de ce liquide et je me mis à lécher le peu qu'il y avait sur son bas-ventre. Je continuais encore à le caresser et je sentis une nouvelle déferlante d'énergie m'envahir. Je n'avais jamais connut ça. Il l'observais se relever et il l'empoigna avec sa main gauche. Il avait tout donné. Je voyais à peine ses pupilles, elle étaient minuscule ; cela voulait bien dire qu'il était sur son nuage. J'éjaculai dans sa main et nous nous mimes à goûter à ce doux elexir. Nous passions la nuit dans cet endroit insolite, main dans la main, joue contre joue. Nous fîmes réveillé par les bruit de pas. Nous avons sursauté tous les deux et nous dépêchâmes de nous rhabiller afin de ne pas être pris la main dans le sac. Il ne voulait pas que les gens apprennent notre relation. Ses arguments ? Il fallait laisser fabuler nos fans pour mieux vendre. Et cela fonctionnait très bien puisque grâce au fan service dans nos spectacles nous avons fait exploser notre rendement. Sur scènes nous accumulions les étreintes, les roses qu'il m'apportait,… Elles hurlaient, oui je parle des fans qui étaient majoritairement des femmes. Le clip illuminati, celui-là, je dois absolument vous en parler. Vous le connaissez tous, c'est celui ou je m'envoi en l'air avec une bonne femme et qu'elle en meurt parce qu'elle perd tout son sang. Au départ, cela ne devait pas du tout se passer de la sorte puisque je devais coucher avec Mana, ce qui m'aurait tué. Il devait jouer le rôle d'un succube. Mais nos idiots d'éditeurs pensaient que cela choquerait de trop et que nous courrions à notre perte. Vous voyez le topo. Je les maudit pendant longtemps car cela aurait été une bonne occasion de dévoiler indirectement notre passion l'un envers l'autre. Mana, il n'a pas broncher… tout était acceptable du moment que cela apportait quelque chose de bénéfique à son porte feuille. Je me sentis un peu rejeté et c'est à partir de ce moment que notre relation commençait à connaître quelques bas. Chacun de nos singles fût dans le top oricon, nous dominions le monde du visual-rock et nous n'en étions pas peu fier. La gloire nous ouvrait ses portes. Et je pense que c'est de là que Mana tenait une de ses chansons. Il ne parlait jamais et pourtant il connaissait la gloire grâce à son silence. Nous étions à la une de tous les magasines, émissions télé, journaux télévisé et j'en passe beaucoup. Ils s'arrachaient tous notre photo mais ce qui était le plus demandé… nous n'en avez pas une petite idée. Une photo de Mana et moi de nos costume respectif, j'étais fier de poser avec lui. Vous vous demander sans doute à ce stade pourquoi j'écrit tous cela puisque vous vous en doutiez. D'une part, je voulait vous enlevez le doute et faire la lumière sur notre relation tumultueuse. Mais c'est à partir du chapitre suivant que mon histoire va réellement commencer. En effet, les modifications ont été apportées pour ce qui va suivre. Je vais vous révéler la véritable histoire des coulisses de malice Mizer. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui se passait derrière le rideau mais plutôt nous dans nos vies du quotidien face au drame qui va suivre.

Chacun de nos concert se jouait à guichets fermés, merveilles l'espace marchait du tonnerre de Zeus. Nous avions mis en place un véritable spectacle, les costumes, le décor,… tout était merveilleux. Seulement, il y avait une ombre au tableau… Mana et moi étions perfectionniste et nous disputions pour un oui ou pour un non. Vous vous imaginez bien que quand l'un disait oui, l'autre scandait un nom. Mana me critiquait sur mes façons de chanter et moi sur sa manière de jouer. Si l'album merveilles fût si brillant, c'est par ce que à nous deux nous avons épuisé toutes les ressources de Malice Mizer. Nous étions au summum grâce à mon aptitude à gérer les lyrics et Mana à manipuler les mélodies. Közi et Yuki, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Yuki avait composé deux chansons. Közi un peu plus mais je ne pourrait plus dire combien. Selon moi, ils se la coulait douce pendant que moi et Mana travaillons d'arrache pied. Nous nous disputions certes mais cela avait du bon puisque cela a fait nos moments de gloire. Puis, nous avions ne petites manières pour nous excuser. Quand nous nous retrouvions, seuls évidemment, l'un prenait soin de l'autre en lui offrant quelques plaisirs. Je sais ce que vous vous dites en ce moment, ils s'amusaient chez Malice Mizer. Mais, laisser moi vous dire qu'aux bouts d'un certain temps on se lasse. Oui, je me tapais le plus beau, le plus doué de tous mais cela ne me suffisait plus. Nous ne vivions pas ensemble, nous ne nous donnions jamais de coup de fil. Les seuls moments où nous avions le temps de nous retrouver c'était dans les coulisses. Oui, je m'envoyais en l'air avec LUI, mais je voulais vivre avec lui, partager ma vie avec lui… Mais cela s'empira, nos disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. De plus, j'eus la plus stupide de toutes les idées… je décidé de composer mes chansons et de les sortir sous mon nom de scène. Ce fût la guerre, ils acceptèrent de sortir un mini album, récapitulatif de nos singles, avec mes chansons. Depuis ce jour, j'eus plus la chance de caresser la délicate peau de Mana. Nos disputes s'estompèrent pendant un certain temps, il commençait à digérer mais mon tour allait arriver.

Un soir, il faisait froid et il tombait des hordes. La plupart du pays était inondé et j'étais coincé dans mon appartement. Je reçus à coup de fil de Mana … Dans un premier temps, je crus qu'il voulait renouer avec moi mais c'était pire, bien pire. Il m'annonça que Kami nous avait quitté ce matin là. Je m'écroulé aussitôt et je ne, je ne… j'en ne trouve même pas les mots pour vous expliquer ce que j'ai ressentit. Le monde s'effondrait, c'est comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Non seulement j'avais perdu un fidèle compagnon, mon meilleur ami,… Mais Mana a attendu toute la journée pour me l'annoncer. Ils l'avaient tous su une heure après et moi. M'avaient oublier ? Je n'en sais rien mais je ne pus le pardonner. Je ne pouvais pas pardonner à Mana d'avoir attendu la journée pour me l'annoncer. Ma réaction fût celle d'un égoïste et…

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas encore en parler… Je décidai de quitter le groupe… Nous avons sortit un album avec vidéo pour lui rendre hommage. J'étais très affecté par sa disparition car lui aussi je l'ai aimé… j'avais appris à le connaître. Tout à commencer lorsque je fusse introduit dans le groupe, j'étais admiratif devant lui. Oui, j'aimais Mana. Mais quand nos disputes ont commencé, je me suis tourné vers Kamijo et je suis tombé amoureux. Je lui ai déclaré mais flamme. Malheureusement pour moi, il avait déjà quelqu'un avec qui il partageait sa vie. Ce fût une grosse déception et voilà je retournai dans les bras de Mana. Je vous ai dit le principal car le reste je veux le garder pour moi et pour moi seul. C'est mon jardin secret avec les moments magiques que je ne pourrai jamais oublier… Donc me revoilà dans ses bras, et vous connaissez la suite…

Nous déclarions à la presse que ne chemin se séparait pour des raisons purement professionnel. Je déclarai que ce que Malice Mizer faisait ne me correspondait plus et vice versa. Je n'étais plus à la hauteur du groupe. Mana se fit une joie de m'apprendre qu'il m'avait remplacer par un fort bel homme du nom de Klaha. Il avait une voie magnifique et puissante, digne des grands chanteurs d'opéra. Malice Mizer devint très ténébreux et je connus des graves dépressions par la suite. Tout étais bon pour combler le vide, son vide. Je créer mes premières chansons. Mais le succès me sourit lorsque je me décidai à faire du yaoi avec mes guitaristes. Mais Mana m'avait véritablement affecté car je voulais faire comme lui… Je me mis la guitare et je chantait… je voulais savoir ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on grattait cette instrument devint des milliers de personnes et je fût enfin célèbres. Moi, tout seul, admirer de tous. Tout le monde n'en avait que pour moi. Néanmoins, je ressentais toujours ce manque et je me laissai aller au libertinage jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

La nuit tombait sur la métropole, les rues étaient vides. J'étais complètement saoul, je ne digérais pas ma rupture. Il occupait toute mes pensées. Je m'évertuais à donner une nouvelle image de moi. Un peu plus cool, fashion, décoincé,… vous voyez bien, ce genre de chose qui fait que quand vous passez à la télé, tout le monde reste poster devant ce poste de télévision pour savoir ce que je vais encore dire et ou faire… le nouveau Gackt était né. Prof et décoincé devant vous. Et alcoolique, dépressif, boulimique de sexe. J'étais tombé bien bas et je parcourais les bars gay afin d'assouvir cette soif. Il avait laisser un fameux vide et je faisais tout pour le combler. Je m'asseyais devant le bar et un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux blond se tenait à côté de moi. Il me proposa un verre mais je lui proposai mieux, une partie de jambe en l'air. Je sais ça peut paraître vulgaire mais je lui ai réellement demandé de cette manière. Il était très beau avec ses yeux bleus et sa longue chevelure. Ses petites manières me rappelaient mon amour, mon tendre. Il était efféminé et sa voix doucereuse m'envoûtait. Son corps fin paraissait ondulé lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans notre suite. Je nous réservai une suite dans un love hôtel pour la nuit. La capitale qui ne dort jamais possède beaucoup de ses endroits où l'on passe sa nuit à assouvir ses fantasmes.

Je m'étais assis sur la chaise à gauche du lit et je l'invitai à faire un striptease. Je mis la radio et il commença à se déhancher sous mes yeux déshabilleurs. Lorsqu'il fût à moitié nu, je sentis cette sensation au niveau du ventre et je le tirai vers moi. Je défis ma braguette et je saisi sa tête. Je l'enfonçais délicatement… L'alcool avait fait de moi un bête enragé. Je me mis de bout et l'obligeai à reste statif, à genou devant moi, pendant que je me faisais la vie. Il semblait apprécier… Puis, il se releva et je lui défis sa ceinture. J'éprouvai des difficultés puisque j'étais saoul. Donc, il le fit lui-même et il affichait un sourire satanique, ce qui me fit frémir. Je me mis à genou et il me fit ce que je venais de lui faire subir. Au bout de cinq ou dix minutes, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps, il me releva et me porta jusqu'au lit. Il m'arracha mes vêtements et me plaqua face contre les coussins. Il se déchaînait sur moi et cela me faisait souffrir. Je lui demandai de s'arrêtai, de faire une pose… Je passai ma main là où il me tenait et je sentis un liquide. Je pensais que c'était son vous savez quoi mais pas du tout c'était du sang, mon sang. Je le vis s'allonger sur ma gauche et je me jetai dessus. Je rentrai en lui et je jouis pas longtemps après avoir commencer. Je le remercier de ce qui c'était passé mais il ne dit rien. Il affichait ce sourire satanique encore une fois. Il me retourna et me prit par derrière… Je lui demandai s'il avait mis un préservatif mais il ne répondait pas. Il continuait et il me griffait le dos. Je lui demandé de s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire. J'hurlait mais il mis sa main de ma bouche. J'entendais ses soupirs et je sentais ses mouvements de reins. Il jouit en moi tandis que je versais des larmes. Il quitta la chambre aussitôt qu'il m'avait eus… Cet enfoiré, je n'oublierai jamais sa tête. Je me maudis par la suite… C'est vrai si cela était arrivé, c'était de ma faute. Mon égoïsme, je crus qu'il m'avait emmené aux portes de l'enfer. Je me rhabillai en toute hâte et rentrai chez moi. Je pleurai toute la nuit et je cassai tous ce qui se trouva sur mon passage. Je les maudissais tous Mana, cet inconnu, Kami … tous, je les haïssais tous. Kami était partit sans je lui dise au revoir ; Mana m'avait mis dehors et me méprisait et cet inconnu qui m'avait violé. Je n'avais plus de dignité. J'avais touché le fond. Je pensais que tout était terminé mais une lueur d'espoir arriva.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit et j'avais finit par digéré la chose. Malice Mizer s'était finit depuis quelques années. Mana et Közi s'étaient lancé dans leur projet solo. Je me souvenu de mes plus beau moments passés à leurs côté. Ah oui, j'allais oublier et cela est très important pour la suite. Leur chanteur, enfin, leur ex-chanteur, Klaha, a été remercier. Je sais, c'est joliment dit… Il a attrapé une de ces foutu maladie qui perturbe le corps et l'esprit. Je créai encore quelques albums par la suite. Mana avait eut le temps de changer deux ou trois fois de chanteur depuis le début de Malice Mizer et Közi mit son projet solo en stand-by. Alors avez-vous une idée de ce qui va suivre… A son tour Mana stoppa sa carrière, non pas parce qu'il ne vendait pas ses albums bien au contraire. Il avait même conquit l'Europe entière et les USA. Il décida de se retirai. Et maintenant, une idée…

Oui, je les ai contacté afin que nous recommencions notre collaboration. Ils ont accepté à une seule condition : la batterie serait joué en play-back. Et nous avons aussi décidé de la jouer franc jeux avec nos fans. Vous avez compris maintenant ? Toujours pas ! Si je vous ai écrit tout cela c'était pour enlever le voile sur les mystère de mon départ du groupe et pour vous annoncer en avant première la reconstitution de Malice Mizer. Cela m'a permis de renouer avec mon seul et véritable amour. Mana et moi venons juste de recommencer à coucher ensemble. Nous épanouissons et vivons le plus grand amour qui soit. D'ailleurs, il m'a fait le plus grand des cadeaux, il a demandé que nous ne nous cachions plus parce que j'en valais la peine. Un nouveau Mana est né. Je pense que c'est grâce à sa relation avec le chanteur Juka mais cela c'est son histoire donc ce n'est pas à moi de vous la raconter. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit.

A mon cher et tendre, Gackt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Voilà, c'est finit. C'est ma dernière fic pour cet été 2007. Cet été fût fructueux pace que j'ai écrit plus de 50371 mots pour mes fic que vous pouvez lire et celle qui erre sur mon pc avant d'être finalisée.Merci d'avoir lu ma fic. Un des mes rêves, c'est que Malice Mizer se reforme un jour… (Voilà c'est dit :-p )

Si vous voulez que je lise les votre, laisser une petite review (en disant que je suis merveilleux bien sur lol) et indiquer le noms des votre… je viendrai les lire et laisser des review (je vais vous montrer ce que ça donne un belge qui fait des review lol et avec l'accent de liééééééééége ).

Bien évidement j'ai d'autre fic où vous pouvez aussi laisser des review disant que vous avez aimer ou pas (laisser le titre des vôtres et encore une fois je viendrai chez pour lire mettre des review et des alertes à tout de suite… moi je fait du forcing, n'importe quoi)

Music : Les mésaventures de Gackt : découvrez les coulisses de Malice Mizer, au détriment de Gackt le souffre douleur des autres membres (humour, terminé).

Music : Un printemps à Paris : le journal intime de Juka vous est enfin révéler (romance, Drama, terminée, YAOI).

Music : Avec le participation de cerisebleue : Vanité, le glas du néant (bientôt ? YAOI ? LEMON).

Manga (card captor Sakura) : l'ombre du passé : le jour du mariage arrive enfin mais voilà que tout recommence… (yuri, lemon, yaoi- romance fantastique, en cours).

Music (enfin en quelque sorte) : une vie trop facile : la vie d'Hayato est épier, tout est mis à nu… (humour bizarre).

espoir d'automne : un récit fantastique qui revient sur les origines de Mana grâce au rêve de son amant, Juka (romance, fantaisie, YAOI ET LEMON fini).


End file.
